Kimberly Simmons
"She's basically the most important person here," -Eddie Lyre Personal Life Kimberly "Kim" Simmons is the head of Student Body and is the head of the track and field team. She's best friends with Eddie who runs the DND club. She is a junior attending East Shores High and moonlights as the hero known as Starlight. Likes * Her friends * Gummy bears (from Eddie) * Eddie * Twizzlers * Dancing * Going on walks/jogs * Watching the sunset Dislikes * Flirts * Evil people * Black licorice * Untrustworthy people Civilian Life Kimberly is a star student in East Shores High. 'Hero Life' Starlight has an array of powers that include Powers * Flight * Super Strength * Illusion Creation * Light Manipulation As of now, her hero life isn't out to the world, not even to her best friend Eddie. 'Story So Far' Tecton Saga (Saga 1) As of now, the main storyline of East Shores High is the Homecoming Dance (#tectonsaga). This started with the planning of said dance when Kimberly gets her necklace stolen by Emery Penhallow. The only way Kim can semi get her necklace back is if she goes the dance with the football star, along with hanging out with him in the hallways during school. Eddie sees them and is refusing to talk to Kim at this time. At hoco, Kim is stood up by Emery, though she still showed up. When crying in an empty classroom, she talks with Eddie, rekindling their friendship. Evil Eddie Saga A couple of days after Homecoming, Kim goes to school, still high off dancing with Eddie. As she waits by her locker, a strangely deeper voice posters her while she's having a conversation. As she turns, she sees a changed Eddie. He's six feet tall, ditched his normal attire for a letterman, looking more athletic than ever. Kim tries to talk about these changes but it ends in arguments and Eddie stating "I did this for you Kim!" Throughout the weeks, Eddie either flirts or ignores Kim. She goes to Emery, who has turned a new leaf. This ends in a near fight between Eddie and Emery. Eddie stops because Kim looks scared and hurt. Starlight has been lacking her partner in hero-work for about three weeks, her silver belt is gone. Nitro is revealed to be evil! And if Starlight doesn't join him he'll destroy her. They've been going for weeks on end. Dealing with school, hero work, and losing her best friend has Kim thinking serious thoughts, she nearly committed suicide during this depressive state. Luckily, her friends are there for her and helped her out of this funk. Starlight gets knocked out and is transformed back into Kim, shocking Nitro... Emery turns himself in During Saga Two, Emery decides all of the things he's done as Phobos were horrible and that he should turn himself in. Kim tries to stop this, but he turns himself in anyways. The Disappearance Saga (Saga 3) ... Relationships * Edward “Eddie” Lyre - Kim met Eddie at Redview park back when they were around 6-7 years old. It all started when Kim complimented him and his action figures he was playing with. The next thing they know, they hung out every day, ate peanut butter sandwiches together and were joined at the hip. Throughout school when Kim gained popular status, she never stopped hanging with him, and constantly defended him from bullies. Sometimes when it happened they’d go out to Chery’s diner and she’d buy them both a root beer float. (One Of their favs) One thing that solidifies them is Kim’s necklace. Eddie found it at the mall one day before their freshman year of high school and thought of Kim, and the rest is history. After homecoming, she started developing feelings for him though she wouldn’t admit it. After his sudden changes, she drew farther from him, but that’s where she realized she loved him, and she’d get him back, no matter the cost....even if it’s her life. ** Eddie is one of Kim’s most closest friends and lovers, though right now she’s at a crossroads. * Emery Penhallow - Kim saw him as nothing more than a bully and a jock. He stole her necklace and forced her to go to homecoming with him in order to get it back, do you expect her to be nice? Considering the guy stood her up. Lately though, since Eddie took a turn for the worse, emery was in her corner. This led her heart to sway, and it was the night where her and emery had their final talk that she wanted to confess her feelings. Alas, emery turned himself in, leaving a more broken and confused Kim to ask “what did I do wrong...? First Eddie...now Emery....” * Jessica Jacobs - shes one of the members of the so called popular clique that the school has. Kim is actually really close with her, and considers her a close girlfriend. They were lukewarm during middle school but they gradually grew closer as years went on. She’s one of the first friends Kim will call (next to ash or tal) if she needs anything. She’s also the first person to cheer her on if anything isn’t going right in her life. Kim treasures their friendship deeply, and heck, maybe she’s told jess a few secrets or two. * Ashlyn Grey - one of Kim’s closest girlfriends. Her and Ash met during middle school, and they became a bit more acquainted after Ash moved back into town. Kim is the reason ash is more soft and squishy (next to tal) Ash was very standoffish to her, but Kim could understand. If you’ve been told no all your life and been neglected, she would have been standoffish too. She’s grateful for Ash’s friendship though, these two have been through A LOT! It hasn’t been made video canon yet, but Ash is the first person Kim tells about her superhero side. She trusts her a lot...but sometimes she gets worried...I wonder why... * August Cedar - Another close friends of Kim’s! Kim was introduced to August her freshman year at of high school. He wanted gender neutral signs for the bathrooms, she complied. It took an uproar and a lot of talks but Kim made sure it happened. August asked her out and she kindly declined. She respected how he took her response and they’ve been goof friends since. Every now and then they hang out or more, and of course who does August turn to as he starts enrolling for college. * Summer Rose - Kim tries to associate with her, but she considers them acquaintances at most. She has a secret that she knows summer doesn’t know, but it’s ok. Kim is awaiting the day for the two of them to get closer, she really admires her strength and more. * Damian Riddle - Kim considers him a friend at most. He’s Eddie’s right hand man for DND club so of course she’s gotta communicate with him on occasion. She does have moments where she finds him off...like he doesn’t act like himself sometimes. * Taylor Reynolds - She’s only been around her a couple of times. She called her a robot jokingly at a sleepover, and it’s led to the two of them having an awkward tension. Kim bought her a new journal and sketchbook for Christmas cause she’s observant and wanted to provide! Alas though, Kim has hints that she’s trying to figure out superhero identities. She’s not too worried though. She knows Taylor is smart, but not that smart * Lucille Davis - Acquaintances at most, they pass each other in the hallways on occasion. * Juliette Pendleton - Kim was her first friend when she transferred to east shores high! Kim considers Juliette one of her close girlfriends. Sometimes she’ll call her “Jules” as a nickname. Not to mention they’re in close communication anyways due to Jules running the school newspaper. * Alex Conrad - They’ve slowly becomes acquaintances. She really enjoys his presence, and hopes to chill with him more, she’s freely used one of her abilities with him, but he doesn’t know it. * Tama Takashi - She considers Tama to be incredibly talented with his art skills. She considers them acquaintances at most, but after the reveal that he’s fire opal, she’s kinda at crossroads with him. Not to mention it’s been revealed that he’s a villain/hero? She’s steered clear of him since, but she still cares for him and often leaves little notes for him to read, to boost his self esteem. * Amelia Lenux - she considers them acquaintances at most. She does enjoy her presence and wonders if she’s alright. Kim has noticed that she’s been off lately. * Eden Chriswell - Acquaintances * Stephanie Coleman - She despises her. She really loved her fashion sense and guided her around the school since she first started. Tension arose between them though as Steph started spending more and more time with Eddie, leaving Kim isolated. Eventually Eddie and Kim talked, only to have Stephanie to interrupt. Her trust and her heart were broken instantly. Trivia ...Category:Hero